


He Likes You A Lot

by thranduils1



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Negan and fem!reader meet up for his favorite past time.





	He Likes You A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics from Tumblr to here. This was originally posted 12/28/16.

“Be careful. He likes you a lot,” Dwight mentioned to you.

The pair of you were standing on a patio in the Sanctuary, overlooking the walkers standing outside the gate. You had come out for some fresh air when Dwight had appeared. He had made small talk about the going ons on the Sanctuary before asking you why you were outside here rather than someplace quiet and more secure. You had told him you wanted to be alone and by his reaction and expression, you could tell he understood.

But then he had brought up that you should be more careful. And then he brought up the fact of Negan.

“I know.” Your cheeks were burning with this personal information.

“Right, mouse,” Dwight responded, giving you a small smile before turning on his heel and walking away.

Mouse.

That’s what Negan had called you the first few times he had encountered you. Little mouse. You had been so quiet when he had first discovered you among his refugees. You still were. You knew talking could lead to trouble, so you said as few words as possible to get by and please people socially.

Negan loved it. You were a little puzzle for him to figure out.

He picked you out of a crowd before he even realized you didn’t talk much.

He could tell what kind of girl you were. A survivor. Whatever you had to do to survive. Some people might see what you did to survive as a sign of weakness but it took a lot of strength. Negan wasn’t the easiest person to get along with but you found a way. And what is strength to survive than always finding a way?

<> <> <>

You had been making your way back towards the women’s room before you saw a shadow looming from the doorway, spilling into the hallway. It was definitely Negan. And if he hadn’t taken anyone by now, there was someone he was looking for. You had learned that quick. When he came into the room, he already had the wife in mind. And if he hadn’t taken anyone yet… that left you.

Moving quickly, you tried to get around the corner but he was too quick.

“Where are you going?” his voice sounded behind you.

You stopped in your tracks, your hand resting on the corner of the wall before looking over your shoulder at him.

“To bed.”

“That’s the wrong way.”

He obviously wanted you in his bed tonight. And if that’s what he wanted, you wanted to appease him. He was your damn husband after all. And even if he annoyed you to high heaven at times, you still liked the guy after all this time of being around him. He was a complete ass. A complete asshole at times if you were to be honest. And a patriarch at heart, which you were less than happy with, But, if you had to admit, at this time and circumstance, he was the best for you. And he treated you well enough. He sought you out. And shit if that didn’t make you feel good.

Turning your body, you threw your hip out, helping yourself to rest against the wall, your arms crossed across your chest. Negan sauntered up to you, stopping close. Negan wasn’t good with the whole concept of personal space.

“Mhm, baby…” Negan purred, running his hand down your breast and your side possessively before letting his hand drop again. “Were you tryna hide from me?”

“No.” That’s all you gave in a quick, small voice.

Snaking his hand around your waist, you felt his hand drop down towards your ass, cupping it before yanking you to him and pressing you against him.

The smile on his face was knowing. “Yeah, baby, I know you’re not fucking hiding from me. I hear you every time I’m taking ya… the crying out. You love it.” You kept eye contact with him as he began this spiel. He was right though. He always did manage to make you cry out. Hell… the man was good at getting you going for all it was worth. He leaned in close, his nose brushing yours. “Princess, you like it, don’t you?”

“’Course.”

image  
(gif)

You specifically held back a word and he smirked slightly, taking notice.

Tapping your ass, he pointed you towards his room. “Lead the way, sweetheart.”

<> <> <>

You were naked, kissing Negan as he ground himself against you. He was only in his boxers at this point. The moment the two of you had got back to his room, you had jumped on each other, feeling every inch of the other’s body as you removed your clothes.

Negan snaked his hand between your legs, his fingers running along your pussy before slipping past your labia. He pushed you harder up against his bedpost, circling his fingers around your clit. You keened, your hand grasping his face.

He responded, his fingers moving in gently, setting a slow pace.

You threw your head back against the bedpost as he increased his speed, his thumb circling your clit. Opening your eyes, you saw him watching you, his eyes hooded with lust. He loved drawing this need out of you.

Upon meeting your eyes, he smirked broadly and he pulling away, crooning, “You love that pussy being beat up, don’t you?”

“More than anything.”

“Tonight ain’t about you though is it, baby?”

“If you say so.”

The smile on his face was dark as he pulled away, walking towards his dresser. Of course every night was about you. You were his focus when he wanted you here. But… the power play was part of the foreplay.

And god, despite yourself, you loved it.

You were anticipating what he was going to pull out of his dresser and you had guessed correctly. You were excited but kept yourself in check as he brought the clamps into your line of sight.

Moving back over towards you, Negan prowled. He knew you loved this and he wanted to build on the anticipation and anxiousness.

“You happy to see this fucking shit, baby?”

“Yes. Always,” you breathed out, moving towards him.

“Uh uh,” Negan scolded you quickly, pulling his hand away that had the clamps in them. You stilled yourself and waited. Impatiently. But you still stopped yourself like he wanted and it pleased him.

Negan kept eye contact as he reached out, pinching your nipple, getting it erect. You flinched slightly as he placed the clamp, letting it tighten around your sensitive tip. A fleeting smirk was on his face before he moved to the next one, rubbing it between his fingers.

You truly were his to play with and dominate.

“This will keep you in line, won’t it, baby?” he murmured as he placed the other clamp on.

“For you.”

You were still holding back on the word and you could tell his arousal was increasing at your defiance. As much as Negan loved playing dom – and he always would – he fed on your defiance. Even if the defiance was small. He loved overcoming it and bringing you under his thumb. And fuck if you didn’t enjoy watching him get himself off over it. It was one control you had.

Negan gave a slight tug on the chain, pulling on your nipples. You let out a hard exhale and he smirked before backing off.

Moving towards the bed, he sat down, patting his lap. “You know the goddamn regular drill by fucking now, don’t you, Princess?”

“You’ll have to remind me,” you teased in a light voice. He hadn’t taken you like this in at least two weeks. In between working and moving around the other women, he hadn’t come back to you with this much time to waste. Well, not waste. Indulge.

“Get your ass over here on your knees,” he ordered you and you held back a smirk. For taking his time before, he was surely impatient now. He always seemed to be after he got started with the toys.

Slinking sensuously towards him, you brushed a piece of stray hair behind your ear. You sunk to the ground before him, resting your hands on his knees. You stilled for a second before reaching up and pulling on the band of his underwear and yanking down. He helped you by adjusting so you could pull them all the way down and pull them off. He was definitely aroused but you knew you could get him going along further.

Pushing his knees apart, you moved in closer. You ran a tongue delicately up his shaft, watching him shudder at the first contact. You left wet kisses from the base of his cock up to the tip before taking him in slightly and leaving again. He muttered something under his breath as you moved back down to the base and ran your mouth open up his shaft before reaching the top and taking him.

He groaned as you moved your mouth down to his base, feeling him grow at the contact and arousal. You worked him, getting him fully erect. He let out a moan as you reached up, playing with his balls slightly. You knew he loved that paired with you sucking him off.

Negan hissed slightly when you ran your teeth gently over the top of his dick. You gave him an innocent smile before taking him fully again, feeling him at the back of your throat. He in return, reached down, grasping onto the chain connecting your clamps. He gave a slight tug.

You moaned this time against the slight pain, adding to the sensation on his cock. You began sucking with more fervor, wanting to please him even more. You loved that he indulged you in your kink. Your nipples were so sensitive and you loved them played with. And Negan had no problem assisting you with that particular sexual thrill.

Suddenly, Negan pulled you away from his cock and laid back, pulling you on top of him before rolling over.

Pinning you down against the bed, he laid kisses down your neck and nipped at your collar bone. You felt him rubbing his erection against your thigh.

Negan fumbled with one hand finding your cunt again before pushing himself back in with ease. All the toying had left you wet and him gaining entrance was easy.

He thrusted his fingers in and out, pinning you up against the bed. “You been naughty, haven’t you, Y/N?”

“Yes, _daddy_.”

The word – title, reference, and name – he had been waiting for the entire time. You almost literally saw him melting in front of your eyes. He looked at you as if you were the most desirable thing in the world.

You felt his hand wind up in your hair before he yanked your head back.

He sucked at your neck before breathing heavily, his breath warm against your skin, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby.”

“Please!” you begged.

Negan obliged, entering you with a thrust. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he set his pace. He glided in and out of you, working above you, sweet nothings pouring from his lips as he fucked you into his mattress.

This is what you loved. Him losing himself in you and focusing on nothing but you. Negan felt every nook and cranny of your body, wanting to take and possess you fully. He may claim you as his wife and his and his alone. But, in these moments, you owned him. He wanted nothing but you.

image  
Negan’s hands cupped your breasts, giving them a tight squeeze. You keened against the sensation of your nipples being pinched and his hands squeezing you at the same time. A satisfied smile was on his face as his hands left your breasts, moving down to your throat, loosely grasping your throat as he continued to slam in and out of you.

“Christ!” Negan husked before you felt him pull out of you.

Daddy did love different positions. And you sure as hell did too.

You were airborne as he flipped you over onto your side, before hitching your thigh up, and giving himself a different angle to hit your g spot.

“God, you fucking feel so fucking good, baby. Daddy’s favorite,” he grunted, as he resumed his thrusting, his lips tracing your exposed neck as he praised you.

His fingers dug into your thigh as he pumped in and out of you. He was hitting you deep and you fell into the rhythm, wanting nothing more than to cum on his dick. Negan seemed to be aiming for the same thing, alternating between slow and quick. Stimulating the both of you at this angle. Negan took the time to get to know his wives and he knew you. Down to the very motion that would get you off the quickest.

Letting go of your thigh, he moved his hand up, finding your chain. You made sure he could keep thrusting into you with ease as he gave a slight tug on your chain. Negan slowed slightly hearing you cave into this.

“Shit, sweetheart. You sound so fucking cute,” he chuckled as you whimpered at this tug. He nuzzled his face into your neck, slamming into you with a hard thrust, your breasts bouncing away from his grasp. The sensation made you gasp and he again chuckled. “Christ, you’re so fucking beautiful, sweetheart.”

Again, he slammed into you and you gasped against the tugging sensation. Your nipples would be sore tomorrow but you pushed the thought out of your mind, thinking about the intense stimulation you were getting right now. You fucking loved it.

Negan had resumed his brutal pace. “You’ve been so good. You ready for my cum, Princess?”

“Please, daddy!” you cried out as he slammed into you.

“Christ, I love hearing your beautiful voice,” Negan grunted, his hips snapping harder, pulling you close, his lips brushing your ear roughly.

Soon you were seeing stars as you tumbled over your edge, feeling Negan still hitting into you. He came with a loud series of grunts, biting down on your shoulder gently. He was careful not to hurt you, even in his state.

Negan’s thrusts slowed to standstill and he pulled out of you.

Resting his head next to yours on the pillow, he breathed out deeply, extending the silence in the room between the two of you now. You could hear the clock in the corner, ticking away, and his breathing that was slowly coming to a quiet level.

Finally, Negan murmured, “Daddy needs you to turn around and cuddle him.”

You smirked slightly to yourself before wiping the sweat off your face and turning around to face him. The chain caught a bit on the blanket and you reacted to the tug, giving a little noise.

“I’ll take those off. You want me to?”

“Yes, please,” you told him.

Negan smirked, realizing his arousing nickname was gone again. But he did what you asked.


End file.
